A fiber reinforced composite material is known as a kind of composite material of fiber-based material and resin. The fiber reinforced composite material has high strength as well as light weight, and is used as a material for apparatuses such as an automobile and an aircraft.
A RTM (Resin Transfer Molding) method is known as a manufacturing method of the fiber reinforced composite material. FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically showing a molding method using the RTM method. In the RTM method, a molding die (a pair of female and male molds in FIG. 1) is prepared. A fiber-based material is placed between the female mold and the male mold. The female and male molds are so arranged as to come in close contact with both surfaces of the fiber-based material. The female and male molds are provided with a resin supply line and a resin ejection line. After the female and male molds are clamped, the resin is supplied to the fiber-based material through the resin supply line. The fiber-based material is impregnated with the supplied resin. An excess portion of the resin is ejected through the resin ejection line. After the fiber-based material is impregnated with the resin, the resin is cured. Thus, the fiber reinforced composite material is manufactured.
Patent Literature 1 (JP 2004-130598A) and Patent Literature 2 (JP Showa 56-135025A) are known as techniques relating to the RTM method.
As another manufacturing method of the fiber reinforced composite material, a RFI (Resin Film Infusion) method is known. FIG. 2 is a diagram schematically showing the RFI method. In the RFI method, the fiber-based material is placed on a molding die and a resin film is placed on one surface of the fiber-based material. The fiber-based material provided with the resin film is covered with a bag member. Then, a pressure of a space covered by the bag member is reduced and the resin film is cured by heating and pressurizing. Thus, the fiber reinforced composite material is obtained. At this time, the resin film infiltrates in a thickness direction of the fiber-based material.